Captive of My Mind, Captive of Your Heart
by Chibi Koneko
Summary: Wish x SM; E-mail me if you don't know Wish. Serenity was sealed into the form of an angel. Now she's back -- and she's NOT happy. Chapter 2 up.
1. To Be Free

This is a Wish/ Sailor Moon fanfic. Even if you haven't read Wish, I please ask you to read. If you become confused, please e-mail me, and I'll do what I can. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wish or Sailor Moon. If I did, Kokuyo and Koryu would be MINE!! They're not (except in my own mind and on the bishounen list), so I don't own these two anime. Does anyone else get tired of writing disclaimers? Are there people that actually randomly pick fics and check them for these things? o.O  
  
Warnings: Angst and revenge in this fic – more so than in my others. That being said, please enjoy. This was written in Algebra II class today right after lunch while doing factoring, so that should explain any weirdness (any more than what's usually there, anyways).  
  
************************  
  
Captive of My Mind, Captive of Your Heart  
  
Chapter 1: To Be Free  
  
************************  
  
Have you ever been so bored that you want to scream? Welcome to my world. All day, everyday. You can come in, but you can't go out. It's a one-way street. No U-turn. Do not pass GO and do not collect two hundred dollars. Might as well pack warm clothes, because you're not going back. Ever.  
  
Don't get me wrong; I don't hate you or the world or the entire human race. I only hate those who did this to me. I am forced to smile and act moronic. A true blonde – the original, in fact.  
  
According to Fate, I am a danger to the universe – more like a danger to her control over all. Is it my fault that I was born with power? No, but I'm being punished for it. Punished for existing. If only Mom and Dad could see me now. Would they be proud, sad, or would they look at me with the same disgust THEY did? I can only guess; I am never certain. I'm not certain about anything anymore. So I say to just let the world rot.  
  
As for Koryu, I'm sure I can find something for him to do. He has taken advantage of my supposed idiocy; he and his servants will definitely know the pain I have felt. Kokuyo will be spared because Hisui loves him so much.  
  
Hisui will always be like an older sister to me. She took care of me when all deemed me as nothing but a hopeless ditz. She deserves nothing but happiness; she too has seen pain.   
  
No one understands me or my life. I can only truly guarantee one thing. Payback is my best friend. Payback has kept me going and will forevermore.   
  
Don't you feel sorry for them?  
  
************  
  
Koryu scowled in annoyance; with Kohaku back in heaven, everything was dull and gray. Not even Ruri and Hari could keep him occupied or interested for very long. A loud voice interrupted his sulking. "Get up off your lazy butt and do something productive!" Kokuyo barked. Hisui laid a hand on his arm while smiling like she always does.  
  
"Don't yell so loudly," she told Kokuyo. "That will just make him sulk even more. He just doesn't want to admit that he misses Kohaku."  
  
"I do NOT miss that bubble-brain bubble-butt angel!" Koryu shouted. "It's just that making fun of her is more entertaining than hanging around you two when you're acting all lovey-dovey!"  
  
"I do believe that our little Koryu is in denial," Hisui murmured to Kokuyo, who nodded in agreement. Koryu was already into his sulking too deeply again to hear her comment.  
  
"Hisui!" a voice called. Fire began to swirl around and molded into the form of the Angel Master of Fire, Ryuki. "Hisui!" she called again.  
  
"Yes, Ryuki?" Hisui answered anxiously.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Hisui inquired softly.  
  
"Serenity has escaped!"  
  
Hisui's eyes widened in horror. "No... The seal that was created was so strong... This is impossible..."  
  
"What's Serenity?" Koryu asked impatiently. Kokuyo nodded in agreement and gave an evil glare to Ryuki, who gulped in fear; Ryuki was known to idolize Hisui and not in the same way as Kohaku did.  
  
"Not what," Hisui corrected, "who."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"She was once a human and lived here on Earth. Fate and the Angel Masters at the time didn't like anyone, especially a mortal, to have as much power as she did. So instead of killing her and worrying about her reincarnations, they sealed her beyond all aid by using the powers of all the angels in existence. None of us really knew what was going on; they merely told the angels that an evil was abroad and needed to be sealed. I only learned of the truth after I became the Angel of the Wind."  
  
"How was Serenity sealed?" Shuichiro asked quietly.  
  
Ryuki winced and told them, "I'm not very proud of this; Fate was the only one who truly wished for her to be sealed in this way." She cleared her throat slightly and continued, "We sent an angel down to Earth, and she slipped a sedative in her food. Once she was unconscious, we brought her to the tree in heaven where angel eggs are grown and hatched. An empty egg was created with wards placed on it by using the abilities and strength of all the angels in heaven; after the egg hatched, Serenity's powers would remain contained. A new personality and physical appearance were inlaid into the egg and wards; call it a shell if you want. This was to prevent others from noticing she was different."  
  
"Is she an angel we would know?" Ruri inquired.  
  
"I don't know," Hisui confessed. "It could be one of the other Angel Masters, and I would not have realized it." Ryuki was already shaking her head. "What's wrong, Ryuki?"  
  
"The wards prevent Serenity from using any kind of weapon spell, even in her protected form."  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Kokuyo demanded. "We need to watch out for her; if Serenity walks up in her angel form to throw us off, we are going to need to be able to recognize her."  
  
"Just remember one thing, minna: her outer shell is gone. All traces of the angel you knew her as no longer exist – both looks and personality."  
  
"Who?" Hisui insisted.  
  
"It's Kohaku," Ryuki whispered. "And now that Serenity is back, she is going to take revenge against all that slighted her while she was in such a weak state. You demons need to watch your backs; Serenity controls the moon and all of its powers."  
  
************************  
  
How was that? Good, bad, ugly?? Wonderful? ^^ I hope that everyone enjoyed!  
  
Koneko 


	2. One Family's Twisted History

Well, I know I've been kinda neglecting AITMFWW and GaMSM, but I still have ideas off the top of my head for this, so.... yeah. But I AM working on the next chapter of AITMFWW; it should be uploaded soon.   
  
Disclaimer: I _Wish_ I owned _Sailor Moon_! (Pardon the pun, please.) (it's alliteration!)   
  
Warnings: Serious plot twists.   
  
Notes: I believe that Kuro means black (my cousin's email is Kurocat– black cat). Argent is Latin for "silver." I did not use Japanese for this because I'm making Latin the official language of the Moon Kingdom, so there. *nyah* For those who do not know, Kokuyo means obsidian, Kohaku means amber, Koryu means garnet, and Hisui means jade. These refer to the color of their eyes. I made Argent's eyes black for a reason, and the color refers to her hair.   
  
Also as a note, the religious hints in this fanfic do not in any way, shape, or form reflect my beliefs. Yes, I am a religious person (and I'm not telling you which religion), but this fanfiction is purely my interpretation of the meeting of _Sailor Moon_ and _Wish_. Thank you.   
************************   
  
Captive of My Mind, Captive of Your Heart   
  
Chapter 2: One Family's Twisted History   
  
************************   
  
Koryu could not believe his ears, and judging from the looks on their faces, the others were in the same condition that he was. "It can't be... not Kohaku," Hisui whispered so softly that Koryu could barely hear her denial. "It's just not possible."   
  
"It is if you really think about it, Hisui," Ryuki told the other angel. "As a matter of fact, it makes perfect sense. Kohaku was much too innocent and happy to be real, and you can't deny that she was undeniably dense and a major klutz. Every angel should be able to perform at least one weaponry spell, but Kohaku was completely hopeless even with Koryu constantly attacking her."   
  
"If she was able to escape, why didn't she do so before now?" Kokuyo questioned. Ryuki shrugged uncertainly.   
  
"I can answer that," a voice behind them interjected coldly.   
  
Shuichiro gasped in shock. "A-Argent?" he stuttered stupidly. Ordinarily, Koryu would have laughed at Shuichiro's unusual lack of eloquence, but he too was gaping at the woman sitting on the edge of the roof; she looked more like a devil than a bubble-butt angel. Her shimmering silver hair was French braided to the base of her skull and was then left to hang loosely until reaching her ankles. Black obsidian eyes glared down at the group on the ground.   
  
'Obsidian...' Koryu mused momentarily. 'Kokuyo! Her eyes look like Shuichiro's and Kokuyo's!'   
  
"Argent?" Shuichiro repeated uncertainly.   
  
"Hello again, Kuro. It's been almost twenty-two years, hasn't it?"   
  
"You know her?" Ryuki hissed to Shuichiro accusingly. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" he demanded.   
  
"How could he know?" Serenity answered for him. "If you told me about someone named Shuichiro, I would not connect him to Kuro."   
  
"Wait a minute; how did you know that his name's Shuichiro?" Ruri demanded. Serenity smirked in reply.   
  
"Wait a minute," Kokuyo sputtered uncharacteristically. "Argent and Kuro?"   
  
Shuichiro nodded, and Serenity suddenly began to laugh. "Is something funny?" Koryu grumbled.   
  
Serenity nodded. "Kokuyo?" she questioned Satan's son. He nodded before his eyes widened; then he began to laugh as well.   
  
"Did I miss something?" asked a confused Hari.   
  
Kokuyo nodded. "Does everyone remember how you thought that Shuichiro looked like me?" All nodded uncertainly. "Well..."   
  
************   
  
_ Serenity II, also known as Serenity Diana, was the princess of the moon. Serenity I, also known as Serenity Luna, was the queen. Luna wanted her daughter to marry a king or prince for an alliance. Diana had two months until her four hundredth birthday, which was the coming of age for a Lunarian. Luna and Diana made a deal. She could marry whomever she chose out of all royals in existence. So Diana left the moon to find herself a husband without her mother's interference.   
  
***Earth***   
  
Serenity sighed in defeat. She had been to so many parties on the other planets that she just felt like quitting entirely. 'One more week,' she thought glumly, 'and then Mother will chose my husband for me.' She growled in a very un-ladylike manner. 'But all those princes and kings are only looking at my kingdom or my body. I want to marry for love, but I suppose Mother will never understand. But two months is not long enough to travel the entire universe in search of a husband and proper king for the Silver Alliance!'   
  
Serenity continued to mentally rant until someone sat beside her on the park bench. "Are you lost, or am I just wishing that you are so I can help such a lovely creature?"   
  
******   
  
Satan was the prince of Hell and the son of Hades, ruler of Hell, and Persephone, his queen. He was very much like his son Kokuyo would later turn out to be; he "played" with devils, the occasional angels, and sometimes even humans. Hades was becoming impatient; Satan was the perfect age to marry, but he had yet to find anyone fit to rule beside him in Hell.   
  
Satan sighed in defeat. 'If one more woman throws herself at me, I will throw up my lunch.' He liked visiting Earth; it was interesting to see how different humans were from devils and angels and how those without mortality interacted with each other. This time, however, Satan was bored and wished for some action.   
  
He turned into a park because he had nothing better to do. After walking for a bit, he came across a young woman and stared at her. 'If she wasn't so well developed, I would swear she is an angel.' She appeared to be angry at something or someone, and Satan could not help but be amused at the look on her face. 'Let's see how well she plays.'   
  
He sat next to her and asked, "Are you lost, or am I just wishing that you are so I can help such a lovely creature?"   
  
******   
  
Serenity glared at him and replied cooly, "Are you attempting to flirt with me? If so, you need to work on your pickup lines because it's not working."   
  
Satan smirked. "I like you; you've got spunk. I'm Satan." He stuck his hand out.   
  
Serenity blinked. "The son of Hades?"   
  
His eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "How do you–?"   
  
It was Serenity's turn to smirk. "I'm Serenity Diana, also called Serenity II."   
  
Satan regained his cool and inquired, "Aren't you searching for someone to marry?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Someone who is royalty and knows how to run a kingdom properly?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Someone who will love you for who you are?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Me too."   
  
******   
  
Serenity cried aloud as the burning beam landed across her back and dropped her precious bundle. Kuro came running and caught his three-year-old sister. Kokuyo ran down the hall and picked up his mother.   
  
"Don't worry," he told her anxiously. "Dad will come soon with a whole army of devils; you'll see. He'll drive off this witch."   
  
"Kokuyo, Kuro," said Serenity weakly. "I'm not going to live. The Ginzuishou will take care of everything and then go to your sister. She is the Light of Hope, boys. She will save us all, but she will go through many hardships. Please take care of her; I only know what will happen and not how it will happen."   
  
"Argent will be safe with us," Kuro told his mother, who smiled softly and breathed her last.   
  
******   
  
Satan found his wife's kingdom in ruin. "No," he breathed in horror. "NO!" He ran recklessly through the halls until he came across his three children and dead mate. "Daddy?" Argent murmured drowsily as Satan quiveringly took her from Kuro. "Daddy, I had a bad dream. I dreamed that an evil lady came and hurt Mommy. Daddy, are you there?"   
  
Satan choked back a sob. "I'm here; nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."   
  
"Pinky swear?" Satan nodded. "Good..." A light silver glow covered Kuro and Argent. "Daddy?" she screamed. "Daddy!" Kuro gave his own shout, and then they were gone.   
  
Kokuyo gazed at the floating Ginzuishou with a determined look on his face. "Don't worry, Dad... We will see them again. 'Everything happens for a reason,'" he quoted softly.   
  
******   
  
Both Argent and Kuro were sent into the future with the other Lunarians, but they were not reborn. Argent was found and taken in by the local orphanage, and Kuro was found my a man, Shusuke, and his wife Hotaru. They renamed him Shuichiro because Hotaru knew he was the son of Satan; she saw the future courtesy of Sailor Pluto and knew what had to happen.   
  
Argent took the name Serenity Artemis on Earth; it was her Lunarian name, but she never used it on the moon. Now she adopted it in memory of her mother.   
  
Later, Argent was discovered by heaven. Fate had never liked what Argent was to become (because she was jealous), so she told the angels what had to be done. The rest, as they say, is history. _   
  
************   
  
Well, was the plot twisted enough for ya'll? Hope so! ^__~   
  
Love and PEACE!   
Koneko 


End file.
